


The Painkillers Made Me Do It

by ireadhpinenochian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, nurse!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:04:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ireadhpinenochian/pseuds/ireadhpinenochian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is in the hospital after getting hit by a car. His nurse looks just like an angel... or maybe that's just the painkillers talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Painkillers Made Me Do It

The first thing Dean noticed when he opened his eyes was blue. He wondered for a moment if he was outside looking up at a cloudless sky, but there was an insistent beeping that he was fairly certain you didn’t hear in nature.

“Ah, Mr. Winchester, you’re awake.” He was fairly certain that sexy, gravelly voices also weren’t a normal soundtrack to the peaceful outdoors.

Dean blinked a couple of times until his vision cleared and realized that what he had mistaken for the sky was actually a pair of scrubs being worn by a man very much befitting of the aforementioned sexy voice. Dark, just-rolled-out-of-bed hair, perfectly sculpted (if a little chapped) lips, and the eyes—oh god, if the scrubs had been the sky, his eyes were the universe, swirling shades of blue forming galaxies within the bright orbs.

“Are you an angel?” Dean asked in a slur.

Chapped lips turned up in a small grin, a puff of laughter to accompany the motion. “Just your nurse, I’m afraid. You can call me Cas. We’ll just chalk that up to the painkillers, shall we?”

Dean wanted to protest—surely a man with galaxies in his eyes was more than human—but when he took in a deep breath to try and get the words out a sharp pain rang out through his chest and everything was lost in a groan.

Cas’ smile became more sympathetic as his eyes narrowed in the tiniest bit of worry. “Try not to get yourself too worked up, Mr. Winchester. You’ve been in an accident.”

Dean tried to lift a hand to wave away his concerns, but found his limbs too heavy. “What happened?” he asked instead.

“You don’t remember?” Cas asked him. “You saved a little boy from getting hit by a speeding car.”

Dean gave a minute nod in return. He remembered now. The kid hadn’t looked before running after his basketball. “How’s the kid? He alright?”

“Yes.” Cas flashed him a soft smile. “A few scrapes and bruises, but aside from that he’s fine. He tried visiting earlier, but you were still asleep. He left you a stuffed bear and a card.”

“Good,” Dean said, rolling his head to the side to see where Cas was pointing. There on his nightstand was a small, brown teddy bear propping up a handmade card with THANK YOU spelled out in bright blue marker. “Guess Hallmark doesn’t make a ‘Thanks for pushing me out of the way’ card, huh?”

“I can’t imagine there would be a very large market for one. What you did was very brave.”

“Nah,” Dean replied easily. “Anyone would’ve done it.”

“Not everyone, Mr. Winchester.” Cas paused to give him an oddly penetrating look. “I’ll go tell the doctor you’re awake.” He turned and began walking away.

Dean watched him go, but before Cas could turn the corner he called out, “Dean.”

Cas paused at the door and turned an inquisitive eye back on his patient.

“Call me Dean.”

“Dean,” Cas repeated. “I will be right back, Dean.”

\--

Dean had three broken ribs, a broken leg, and a hairline fracture in his left arm. He was also covered head to toe in bruises and had more stitches than he could count in his drugged up state.

“I’m telling you, Sammy,” Dean insisted, “he’s an angel.”

Sam snickered behind his hand, hoping that the sound wouldn’t block out Dean’s words on his camera recording. So far Dean hadn’t even noticed the phone in his brother’s hand, instead choosing to expound upon the many great qualities of his favorite nurse.

“He’s like—he’s dreamy. His eyes, Sammy—they’re like outer space and I just want to be an astronaut.”

Sam couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled out of him at that. His phone shook in his hand, blurring the recording of Dean, but he still got the incriminating evidence. “You just want to be an astronaut?” Sam repeated, once his laughter had died down enough for him to speak.

Dean, who hadn’t even seemed to notice Sam’s outburst, replied, “Yeah. I could just float there forever, you know? At least a couple of years. Like ten. At least.”

“Ten years?” Sam bit his bottom lip, hard, to keep the giggles at bay.

“Maybe forty. Hell, Sammy, I don’t know. A long ass time.” Dean sighed, a happy and content little noise and closed his eyes. “Probably forever.”

There was a soft knock at the doorway and Dean’s eyes snapped open and over to the source.

“Cas!” Dean exclaimed. “Sammy, this is Cas!” And then in a whisper just as loud as his previous exclamation, “The _angel_.”

Cas walked into the room, a hint of pink coloring his cheeks. “Hello, Dean.” He turned to look at Sam. “I see your brother is taking full advantage of the situation.”

Sam’s grin was sheepish. “I can’t help it,” he said. “It’s just too good.”

“I understand,” Cas replied. “I, too, have an older brother.” Turning to Dean, he said, “How are you feeling?”

“Great now that you’re here,” Dean replied with a wink.

“How on earth do you go from stoned out of your mind to charmer in like two seconds flat?” Sam asked, lowering his phone to stare at his brother.

But Dean seemed to be gone again, making goo goo eyes over at Cas who was valiantly trying to avoid noticing as he checked Dean’s vitals.

“I need a real answer, Dean,” Cas admonished. “Are you in pain at all? Uncomfortable?”

“Nah,” Dean said easily. “Whatever you’ve got me on is amazing. Just like you.”

“Yeah, he’s feeling pretty out of this world,” Sam added.

Cas cleared his throat as he turned to pretend to fiddle with a machine so that he could hide the deep red blossoming over his cheeks. “I’m clocking out in twenty, so you’ll have a new nurse for the night. I should warn you that Meg is a little rough around the edges. I would suggest not trying to flirt with her.”

“I’ve only got eyes for you, angel,” Dean assured him.

“I’ll come back to say goodbye before I leave,” Cas promised, turning around to face Dean. With a nod to both of the brothers, he left.

“Dude,” Sam said, once Cas was safely out of earshot. “You’re ridiculous.”

“That’s what happens when you fall in love with an angel, Sammy,” Dean said dreamily, settling himself comfortably onto his pillows and closing his eyes.

\--

Three years later, instead of a best man’s speech, Sam projected his phone recording onto a giant screen while Dean hid his bright red face in his hands and Cas smiled through his tears.

“I love you,” Cas whispered into Dean’s ear, giving his knee a squeeze under the table.

Dean turned his head a fraction so that only Cas could see him. “Love you, too, angel. But how mad would you be if I got arrested for fratricide tonight?”

Cas chuckled. “At least wait until after the honeymoon. I have plans for that angel-loving ass of yours.” He slid his hand from Dean’s knee up his thigh.

Dean blushed an even brighter red at that.

Cas leaned even closer to Dean. “I packed that pair of cowboy boots you got for Halloween last year. I was thinking we could take turns getting fucked by Doctor Sexy.”

“Oh fuck, I knew you were an angel,” Dean breathed, dragging him into a messy kiss in front of all their friends and family.


End file.
